


All Cats are gray in the Dark

by Squickqueen



Series: Opus Diaboli [2]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Insight, Crack Pairing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, Translation, fantasizing about your mortal enemy is the first step to destruction, porn is not my forte, right before the colonel's long and windy monologue, someone else should give it a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: In his sanctuary, during his darkest hours, the Colonel even surrendered to emotions he had thought long gone and destroyed. Hate, sorrow, anger, despair … and lust.





	All Cats are gray in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nachts sind alle Katzen grau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666779) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen). 



> Thanks to [Talimee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/talimee) for beta reading :3

Nightfall crept in early at this time of year. Like a nightmarish beast the darkness prowled through the military camp, overcoming every wall, no matter how high or sturdy. Sure, the moon and the evening star were already visible, but their cold light did not reach the old military camp, which grew and swelled like an ulcer in the shadow of a mighty mountain range.

The analogy was apt. Not long ago, this camp had served as a containment facility for those infected with the Simian Flu and the traces of the aggressive virus still lingered about. For the soldiers, who marched attentively through the camp tonight, it didn’t matter anyway. These women and men all were immune to the deadly disease that had come upon mankind like a rider of the Apocalypse … what, five years ago? Ten?

Every now and then one of the soldiers glanced quickly, shyly even, at the two large cages towering amidst searchlights, train tracks and barracks. They all knew pretty well, that the infected had been herded together in these same cages like cattle and even today something alive moved behind the bars, something eerily human in the twilight of the approaching darkness. Shuddering, the soldiers retreated, as soon as the bright light of the searchlights swept over the figures and revealed them not as humans, but as apes. Chimpanzees, orangutans and gorillas crouched on the cold, softened earth, trembling and exhausted to death.

A strategic genius had separated the adults from the young to keep the intelligent beasts in check.

A strategic genius indeed.

Colonel McCullough, who led this military division with an iron hand, usually stepped on the balcony in front of his quarters at nightfall. It towered over the camp like an aerie, and like an eagle, the Colonel watched over his troops with sharp, cold eyes. Life itself cowered before him.

McCullough knew that his presence was essential for humanity's survival. He showed himself to demonstrate strength, to choke the tiniest thought of mutiny – in his people as well as in the imprisoned apes!

For all that was sacred to him, he would’ve killed every single ape a long time ago, starting with the young, because they were the future of this unholy species!

Alas, he needed a workforce, so he let them live. For now.

No muscle twitched in the Colonel's face. He did not seem to feel the cutting wind, as he stood on the balcony without a jacket, watching over his empire.

Today had taught him that all it took was a spark to ignite the fire of resistance within the apes. Today he had learned, that he hadn’t broken their will at all. One spark sufficed. One bloody chimpanzee sufficed!

_Caesar._

McCullough lifted the flask to his lips and took a sip. The strong alcohol affected him as little as the chilly wind. It seemed, as if this man no longer felt anything, or was it rather that he shut himself off against impressions from outside?

With a last gaze over the nocturnal camp, McCullough turned around and went inside. The door snapped shut behind him.

He stepped to the table in the middle of the room to study the laid out maps and plans, but he wasn’t really paying attention. Absorbed in thought, the Colonel stared at the wall facing him. Light from a steadily moving searchlight fell through the window, revealing crumbling paint and rust. Greasy dirt and brownish stains covered the ceiling, walls and floor. No one could say anymore, if they were just rust or dried blood.

McCullough's quarters breathed age and decay but it was still a sanctuary, that effectively shielded him from the outside world. Nobody dared to bother him here for no good reason. The aerie was McCullough's safe haven, his temple, where he planned and pondered how to save mankind from imminent extinction. In here, during his darkest hours, the Colonel occasionally even surrendered to emotions he had thought long gone and destroyed. When he thought of his personal losses, his wife, his son, only whiskey helped him fight off a looming darkness that threatened to devour him.

And yet he couldn't remember his wife's face! And his son? He’d always remember him as the young boy in the photo instead of the grown man he had shot in cold blood for the good of mankind.

The Colonel’s piercing eyes tore themselves off the wall and returned to the table. Thoughtfully he glanced at cartridges and an ape’s skull. In the background _The Doors_ sang their psychedelic songs.

 

_This is the end, beautiful friend_

_This is the end, my only friend, the end_

 

McCullough felt the music rather than hearing it. Again he put the flask to his lips.

Although he appeared calm, inside the Colonel was burning up with rage. The images of the past day had etched themselves into his memories like acid and would not let him go.

The accident at the unfinished wall, the erupting chaos, Caesar's bold "Leave him!" no one had been able to resist ... McCullough snorted angrily. The mangy chimpanzee had dared to place himself on the same level, had challenged him with words and expressions, from one Alpha to another!

For the first time, Colonel McCullough truly understood why Caesar was the leader of these apes, their king. It wasn't his physical strength alone, nor the unbending spirit that even the lashes hadn’t been able to break. No, Caesar deeply cared for his apes and was willing to die for them.

In the truest sense of the word.

McCullough took another sip. The thought of Caesar pressing his forehead against the cold steel of his pistol made the Colonel’s hackles rise with pleasure.

For the first time, Colonel McCullough understood why he felt this strange sense of respect for the chimpanzee.

Even more than that …

In his sanctuary, during his darkest hours, the Colonel even surrendered to emotions he had thought long gone and destroyed.

Hate, sorrow, anger, despair … and lust.

He had ignored the increasingly pleasurable sensation in his trousers so far, he had to, because it dawned on him that his awakening desire and the memories of Caesar were directly connected.

_Shit._

When the colonel brought the flask to his mouth again, he noticed that it was empty. Grunting, he threw it onto the table and rested both hands on its edge, his body as tense as a bowstring. Despite the cold seeping in through the cracks, the room was almost unpleasantly warm, still McCullough shuddered. In the muffled silence of the room he thought he could hear his teeth grind, when human reason competed with animalistic instinct within him.

Should he really …?

It had been far too long …

Hesitantly, he grabbed himself in the crotch, where his dick was clearly stretching the fabric of his trousers. Steadily kneading and rubbing it, he growled in satisfaction.

McCullough had never been particularly good at visualizing images while satisfying himself. Whether sex or work, he did both as efficiently as possible, but this time it was different. This time the images forced themselves upon him as vivid as real life.

No matter how hard he struggled, they all revolved around Caesar. The proud chimpanzee just refused to leave his thoughts. On the very contrary, he approached the Colonel, upright, with confident steps and unbroken pride in his oh so human eyes. His strong shoulders were made to bear the weight of an empire.

A true king indeed!

 _Kneel down_ , _kneel down_ , _and_ _wonder._

A single drop of sweat dripped from Colonel McCullough's temple. He licked his dry lips with the tip of his tongue. In his mind’s eye his gaze wandered hungrily over Caesar's sturdy body, his neck and shoulders, where muscles ran beneath fur and skin like steel ropes. McCullough's fingers were tingling in memory of the ruffled chimpanzee fur he had touched this very afternoon in a mocking imitation of tenderness. Remembering the biting lashes and Caesar finally dropping his gaze made him burn up with pleasure.

The Colonel yanked his belt open. Button and zipper followed soon after. Swift and with a firm grasp he grabbed his dick. McCullough's hand movements were demanding, rough, but the Colonel didn't want it any other way. A swallowed moan escaped his half-opened mouth. The left hand, still resting on the desk, clenched into a fist. McCullough closed his eyes and loosened all reins.

Here, now, he wanted to feel Caesar under him, gasping, moaning and begging for more. Already he fantasized about digging his fingers into the rough fur, pulling Caesar closer, rough and demanding. For a moment he imagined the chimp’s breath on his face, but in reality it was only a cool draft of air, sweeping over his burning skin. Passion surged along his spine in hot waves.

Caesar, so full of energy and life, moved his body willingly towards McCullough. His hands slid under the man’s shirt, caressing his chest and belly, moving over his flanks – lower - tightening around his butt and taking up the rhythm of his hips. Fiercely they rubbed their groins together.

In the nocturnal quietness of his sanctuary, the Colonel moaned with lust. His movements became harsher, more erratic. Sweat dripped off his forehead. When suddenly a hand firmly touched his neck, McCullough’s eyelids fluttered open.

Caesar looked up at him with these strange green eyes, which had fascinated the Colonel from the beginning. Almost human, he had said, and by God, they allured and threatened to devour him at the same time. Caesar held his gaze while getting to his knees.

_Holy shit …_

The mere notion of Caesar's warm mouth around his dick pushed McCullough over the edge. Two, three rough strokes and he came hard like he hadn't in a long time. His hips twitched.

And then it was over.

Lust and tension ebbed away and, for a short time, left the wonderful feeling of satisfaction. The Colonel stood at the table with his head resting on his forearm, breathing heavily. His knees trembled.

God, what had he done?!

He saved himself an answer. What happened in his sanctuary, stayed in his sanctuary and belonged to him alone.

McCullough closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before he went looking for a towel.

There were more pressing matters he had to attend to!

 ***

Preacher, who guarded the Colonel's door that night, winced in alarm, when said door flew open.

“Sir!”

The soldier gave a smart salute. Warm and humid air streamed out the room. The intense smell of alcohol – whiskey? – took Preacher’s breath away.

“Bring him here.”

Preacher was smart enough not to ask foolishly who the Colonel was talking about. Preacher also was smart enough not to make a skeptical face or even ask, what the Colonel was hoping from a conversation with the apes' leader.

“Yes, sir!”, Preacher simply answered and disappeared in the darkness of the corridor.

 

~The End~


End file.
